Various drop dispensers have been proposed wherein a desired or measured amount of liquid is discharged through a nozzle of said drop dispensers mounted on the outlet of a container containing the liquid. While these drop dispensers have been generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they are characterized by a certain disadvantage in that when the liquid is of a viscosity substantially higher than that of water, the droplets dispensed from these drop dispensers are not of uniform size or are too large in volume because the drop forms on the surface area of the tip. Moreover, dispensers using a narrow passage between the liquid reservoir and the aperture where drops are formed are prone to entrap air bubbles in the stream of liquid to be dispensed, particularly when the liquid is viscous, preventing uniform formation and delivery of drops of liquid. Apparatuses prone to entrap air in the stream of liquid to be dispensed are thus rendered unsuitable for the convenient delivery of accurate volumes of liquid, such as is necessary for the deliver of medicament dosages. Therefore, it is necessary and desirable to develop a dispenser suitable for the convenient delivery of uniform amounts of liquids in drop format, such as for the delivery of medicaments formulations, even where the liquids are substantially more viscous than water.